Moments Like These
by Midget
Summary: Yamato is often away with his band and Taichi is left behind. The pairing in this is Taito, Taichi x Yamato.


Moments Like These  
  
Summary: Yamato is often away with his band and Taichi is left behind.  
  
The pairing in this is Taito, Taichi x Yamato. I wrote this awhile back and recently revised it, so I decided to post it. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Lyrics at the bottom are to the song Right Here Waiting by Monica.  
  
Taichi walks into his room slowly. His shoulders are slumped and there are lines etched onto his face. He sets his briefcase down by the doorway and looks around. A sad smile crosses his face as a picture catches his eyes. After taking the two steps to the stand it sits on, he picks it up.  
  
It's a picture of him and his boyfriend, Yamato. They are celebrating Yamato's first recording deal. Yamato had been so thrilled that he actually loosened up enough to show affection for him by a quick kiss and a hug. Hikari had taken a picture of the hug, claiming they needed proof that Yamato is around sometimes. Everyone else laughed when he laughed, but Taichi only smiled then as he does now.  
  
Pain stabs him through the heart. It has been almost a month since he's last seen Yamato. The constant nagging ache is wearing on his nerves. He thinks longingly of the contentment his lover brings. If he closes his eyes and concentrates as he listens to one of Yamato's tapes, sometimes he can almost fool himself into believing that his lover is in the room with him.  
  
Tomorrow Yamato will be calling again. Taichi can't wait to hear his voice, even though he knows it won't help. Only seeing his Yamato, feeling his arms wrap tightly around him, will ease this pain. But that isn't going to happen for another three months.  
  
This deal is important to Yamato. They both learned from their fathers to give all they can to whatever they do. Unfortunately, Taichi finds himself being left behind more often than either of them like. And he knows without a doubt that Yamato is not like some of the other band members, who like the freedom of the road. Taichi knows that Yamato regrets the time they spend apart, but it can't really be helped. It's simply part of his work.  
  
Thoughts of the night before Yamato left intrude, forcing a shaky sigh through his lips. In his mind he can watch again as Yamato prepares the perfect evening for them. They eat a dinner of broiled fish filets, fried rice, and sushi. After dinner they push the table and chairs out of the way and turn the radio to romantic music. For a while they dance in the area they had cleared, their bodies rubbing gently together as they enjoy being in each other's arms. Then they decide to take a break and sit down on the couch. Yama pulls a small box out of his pocket and shows Taichi the ring inside.  
  
It is a plain gold ring set with a ruby stone that looked like it had a miniature fire inside. Yamato looks Taichi in the eye. Taichi can hear that soft voice telling him that it is a promise ring. That voice promises to marry him when Taichi feels ready to take that step. It also whispers that he will be there for him for the rest of their lives.  
  
Taichi smiles sadly as he opens his eyes and looks at the ring on his right hand. Every time he looks at it he is reminded of that evening. His hand is steady now, but that night both of their hands were trembling so much they nearly dropped it. The memory bleeds into one of soft hands and even softer lips.  
  
Taichi's thoughts wander back to the day they had become an official couple, at least among their group. He sees Yamato practicing with his band as he lurks outside, listening to him. Every time Yamato sings, Taichi loses himself in the beautiful sound. That day he loses track of what is going on as the lyrics form images in his mind. Before he knows it Yamato is standing in front of him, asking if anything is wrong. He looks so much like he did in the dream that for a moment Taichi couldn't separate the two. Even now he can feel the warmth on his face as Yamato fusses over him.  
  
They go to a familiar cafe to wait in a back corner for the others. As usual they sit next to each other. Yamato is thoughtful and Taichi can't seem to find a comfortable position. When Taichi looks over Yamato leans across and presses their lips together. He pulls back and smiles in a way that makes his eyes look like a clear sky. So Taichi kisses him back.  
  
The memory is still one of the happiest in his life. Taichi smiles as he thinks of their first dates. He still has the pictures from the little place in the mall they went to and the goofy dinosaur Yamato won for him in the arcade. They sit on the dresser across the room, where he can see them each night.  
  
Pictures and memories are a poor substitute for Yamato, though. Sometimes he misses the warmth of another person holding him so much that he looks at the men around him. Yamato does, as well. They joke on the phone about measuring how bad they are by where their eyes linger. The longer he's gone, though, the less funny it seems.  
  
A fond smile crosses his face as he remembers some of the more memorable times they spent together. There was that date in the Digital World at Digitamamon's Diner. The food was wonderful, but with a group of Nuemamon there the atmosphere wasn't what he'd thought it would be. And the time Ken had set them up for a romantic night in his former base … that had certainly been interesting. Taichi chuckled to himself and shook hid head.  
  
"Taichi, you have a visitor," his mother calls. "I'm sending him to your room."  
  
Taichi let out a sigh. He figured it was Koushiro again, trying to cheer him up. Reluctantly he put down the picture and turned toward the door as it opened.  
  
"Kou....," Taichi began, but stopped when he saw who walked through the door. He nearly passed out at the sight of Yamato. His poor boyfriend looked like a wilting flower that had bags under it's eyes and stress lines. Creased clothing hung where normally neatly pressed uniforms fit so well. To Taichi he was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.  
  
Yamato smiled at his beloved as he shut the door. "So, did you miss me?" he asked quietly, holding out his arms.  
  
It took less than a second for Taichi to get over to him. They wrapped their arms around each other, murmuring softly in between frenzied kisses. After a while Yama finally pulled away slightly, knowing that if he didn't they would end up doing something they wouldn't want to have to explain to Taichi's parents.  
  
"Lets sit down and catch up on what's going on," Yamato suggested gently, guiding Taichi over to his bed. They sat down together, arms still wrapped around each other.  
  
"Why are you here?" Taichi demanded worriedly.  
  
Yamato grimaced. He looked Taichi straight in the eye and replied gravely, "Part of the tour was canceled over in America, but another mini tour was scheduled over in Australia. The problem is that it's going to take a few more weeks than we originally planned. Six weeks longer, to be precise."  
  
"I see," Taichi said, lowering his eyes. He managed a grin that didn't reach his eyes as he looked up. "When do you have to go?"  
  
"Our agent wanted us to go there right away, but the guys and I wanted to see our loved ones first," Yama answered slowly. "We made a deal with him, but we've only got tonight to be here."  
  
"So I've only got tonight to enjoy your company before they take you away from me again," Taichi demanded incredulously, pulling away from him to stand up and start pacing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yamato said miserably. For a moment there is silence as Yamato watches Taichi pace. Then he stood up and stopped Taichi, looking him in the eyes. He cupped the back of Taichi's head in his palm and held him steady as drank from his lips.  
  
Taichi slid his hands around Yamato's waist. He slowly guided Yamato backwards until they reached his bed. Yamato turned them so that his back was to the bed. Taichi clung to his lover as Yamato lowered them both. For a long time they forgot everything else.  
  
Later that evening Taichi went over to Yamato's place to spend the night. He stayed awake to watch his Yamato sleeping. With his eyes he traced the signs of stress visible on his love's face. Taichi knew without looking that those same lines were on his own drawn features. This being apart for long periods of time was wearing them both down. At this point he thought it would be a miracle if they survived this ordeal. But he liked to believe that miracles really did happen. Hadn't they both accomplished miracles before?  
  
Yamato made a soft sound in his throat and snuggled closer to him. A smile eased the lines on Taichi's face, making him look closer to his age. He pulled his lover close to him as he settled down. Now was not the time to be worrying about that. Any risk involved in loving Yamato he had already accepted a long time ago. From the day they got together there had never been any doubt in his mind that this love was worth anything and everything he had to go through.  
  
So he cuddled up close and let himself drift away into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a month. Somewhere in the back of his mind plans were already being made to find a way out to Australia. There was no way he'd let them keep him from Yamato for four and a half months.  
  
I wonder how we can survive this romance But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance 


End file.
